


Conviction

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Episode S01E04: The View From the Summit, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, N Things, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: From their very first game, Kageyama was always astounded at how easily Hinata trusted other people - how easily Hinata trustedhim. It wouldn't be the last time that he was given that trust.(Or, five times that Hinata trusted Kageyama, and one time that Kageyama had to trust in return).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a struggle to get done (which does not bode well for the rest of this challenge), and also marks the first shippy fic of the rewatch project. 
> 
> Hope that you enjoy!

_ 1: Volleyball _

Hinata always wore his heart on his sleeve, his emotions on his face, and voiced his every thought out loud. He believed in a world that wouldn’t fail him. When it came to volleyball, he trusted just as easily. 

This was blindingly clear to Kageyama from the very first time that they played together against Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in their first year match-up. Hinata trusted 100 percent, 100 percent of the time. There was no halfway with him. 

There was something almost bewitching about the other boy. They found themselves on the same side of the court, from rivals to teammates without their consent. Hinata exuded an unconcealed joy of just being able to play volleyball. They had barely known each other, but Hinata played liked Kageyama was  _ his _ setter. It was the kind of trust that no spiker had ever given him. 

He was a decoy who was terrible at pretending, instead launching himself wholeheartedly in every single attempt. Kageyama smiled to himself — he could work with that. 

* * *

_ 2: Natsu _

“Are you sure about this?” Kageyama asked, toeing off his shoes in the entryway. 

Hinata pulled him further into the house, and he dropped his bag on the couch. “You can’t possibly be scared of child, are you?”

He crossed his arms. “Of course not.” 

“You’ll be fine.” Hinata bumped shoulders with him. “My parents will be back in a couple hours. You just need to make sure she doesn’t get into trouble and feed her a snack.” 

He bit his lip. “Are you sure that there’s not anyone else you’d like to have instead of me. I don’t know anything about having siblings.” 

“Just calm down. You’re never this nervous about volleyball. It’s a nice role reversal for once.” Hinata laughed. “Natsu likes you, and, anyways, you were the only one available.” 

“So, I’m just your last choice?” For some reason, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a little bit defensive about that.

“Of course not!” His eyes were wide and trusting. “Seriously though, thanks for coming on such short notice. I totally forgot that Yachi and I had tickets to this art show. I would have rescheduled but the tickets are super hard to get since it’s a traveling exhibit and Yachi’s too nervous to go on her own. And—” 

“I get it.” Kageyama interrupted, cutting him off. “You’re just being a good friend.” 

Hinata smiled, soft and open. “I really owe you for this.” 

Kageyama blushed, looking away. “Yeah. Whatever.” He looked back up again as Hinata is pulling on his shoes. “Have fun with Yachi.” 

Hinata jumped up, squeezing him in a tight hug before running out the door. Kageyama stared at the door in a daze until he felt Natsu pulling on his shirt commanding him to play dress-up with her.

* * *

_ 3: Driving _

“We’re going to be late!” Hinata screeched, running out of the locker room. He pulled Kageyama behind him, who was still struggling to put on his jacket. 

There was a showcase game between the Japanese and Brazilian volleyball teams in Sendai, and Ukai had surprised them with tickets. The rest of the team had already left, but Hinata had convinced him to stay late for additional practice. Kageyama was hopeless against a combination of volleyball and extra time alone with Hinata. It was starting to become a problem. 

They tossed their bags in the backseat of Hinata’s car. “Catch!”

“What?” Kageyama barely looked up in time to stop the keys from hitting his face. Catching the keys in his hands, he looked at Hinata with a look of confusion. 

“Get in the car, Baka-gama!” Hinata swung open the passenger seat. “We don’t have time for you to just stand there thinking about volleyball.” 

“Like that’s not what you do most of the time.” Kageyama couldn’t help but to snipe back. 

“Yes, but we have actual volleyball to watch.”

Kageyama opened the door, sliding into the driver’s seat. He looked over to Hinata while adjusting the seat. It was the first time that he’d been behind the steering wheel. Hinata had been overprotective of his car, which was a gift from his parents. 

“Are you sure that you want me to drive?” he asked. Hinata had been merciless with his teasing when Kageyama had failed his first attempt at driver’s ed. 

Hinata reached over his body, pulling the seatbelt across him, effectively trapping him in his place. “I have to navigate because you suck at it. Just follow my directions and drive.” 

The two shared a brief smile, before Kageyama put the car into reverse and pulled out of Karsasuno’s parking lot. 

* * *

_ 4: Dating _

It was the middle of their second year when Kageyama realized that his feelings for Hinata were more than platonic. He would have never realized it himself. Instead, Yamaguchi had asked him to stay late after practice under the guise of practicing jump serves, but then staged an intervention with an annoyed Tsukishima in tow. Evidently, the entire team was tired of the two of them dancing around their feelings. 

After a week of denying that he had a crush on Hinata, he was forced to admit to himself that he might like the other boy when a volleyball hit him in the face. He had been distracted by Hinata’s smile on the other side of the net. Unfortunately, this meant that he was going to have to face his feelings. 

On the way home from practice, Kageyama bought Hinata an extra pork bun at Shimada Mart. They reached the corner where they went their separate ways. Hinata bid him goodnight, turning to mount his bicycle. 

“Wait—” Kageyama said, not entirely sure what he was doing. 

Hinata turned around to look at him. “What’s up, Kageyama?” 

He shuffled his feet on the ground, gripping his shoulder strap. “I think that— What do you— Uh.” 

“Are you okay? You’re acting weird.” He shrugged. “Or weirder than normal.” 

“We should go on a date.” Kageyama tried to smile, but it was more like a grimace. This was horrible. 

“What if it affects our volleyball?” Hinata said, pensive. 

He tried to swallow down his hope — he hadn’t been outright rejected. Pondering the question, Kageyama couldn’t imagine a world in which something as inconsequential as dating would get in the middle of volleyball. Whatever happened off the court would have no bearing of the two of them during matches. Volleyball was too important. He was confident of that. 

“It won’t.” 

“Okay.” Hinata laughed with a smile so bright it felt blinding in the dim light of the street lamp. “I believe you.” 

“So, you’ll go with me?” 

“Saturday. After morning practice?”

“It’s a date,” Kageyama said. “Goodnight, then. See you tomorrow.” He waved, their usual goodbyes feeling awkward in light of their new potential relationship.

“Goodnight, Tobio!” Hinata said, quickly reaching out to squeeze Kageyama’s hand before turning around. He swung up on his bike and disappearing into the night, leaving Kageyama alone on the corner. 

It took the entire walk home for his blush to go away. 

* * *

_ 5: Karasuno _

Hinata came running at him, jumping in the air to wrap his legs around Kageyama’s torso. “Tobio! You got vice captain!” 

Kageyama was still staring at Ukai and Takeda in shock. The rest of his teammates had started filing out of the gym to change after offering congratulations to both Yamguchi and Kageyama. He nodded after each “congratulations!” still in a daze from the news. 

Hinata punched him in the shoulder. “What’s on your mind! You totally ignored the others when they were talking about heading to Shimada Mart to celebrate.” 

“What if I mess everything up?” Kageyama bit his lip, shaking his head. “I don’t know how to lead a team.”

“No offense,” Hinata said, knocking his shoulder and teasing him. “But that’s why Yamaguchi is captain.” 

Kageyama couldn’t help the hitch in his breath at Hinata’s admission of his own weaknesses. He couldn’t stand the idea that he would lose Karasuno the same way that he lost Kitagawa Daiichi. “I could talk to Ukai or Takeda. See if they could make you vice captain, instead.” His voice was shaking. 

“Tobio.” Hinata grabbed his hands, stopping him from scratching at his cuticles. “We didn’t chose you because you’re a people-pleaser.” Kageyama tried to pull his hands away, but Hinata didn’t let him. “Listen to me. We chose you because nobody knows volleyball like you do. Nobody loves it like you do. You play the game with your entire heart and soul.”

“You really think so?” He looked into Hinata’s eyes, unable to find a shred of doubt in his words.

“You’re going to be an amazing vice captain, Tobio. I know it.” 

* * *

_ +1: Brazil _

Kageyama picked up Hinata on the morning of his flight to Brazil. They loaded his suitcase into the trunk, on time for the first time in their lives. Both of them are quiet during the drive, holding hands and sneaking glances at each other at red lights.

They pulled into the roundabout in front of the train station, and Kageyama got out to help Hinata lift his suitcase onto the curb. 

“You have your passport, right?” he asked, nervously bouncing on his feet. 

“I’ve got everything I need.” Hinata stood on his tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“Me too.” Kageyama grabbed onto Hinata’s hands, unable to let go. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like playing volleyball without him. Without having him be by his side. 

“Trust me, Tobio.” Hinata squeezed his hands. “I’ll be back in no time.” He smiled, voice shaking just enough to break the facade. “And then, I’ll beat you at volleyball. You can count on it.” 

Kageyama let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want, I can also be found on other places on the internet. (I'm probably procrastinating on writing via [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoVeryAverageMe) or [tumblr](https://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
